narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Susanoo
Susanoo jest trzecią umiejętnością przyzwaną przez Mangekyō Sharingana, po tym jak Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi zostały obudzone. Technika tworzy gigantycznego, humanoidalnego ducha, który otacza i chroni użytkownika. Zgodnie z Madarą Uchiha, użytkownik Sharingana, który aktywował Susanoo jest rzadkością. Podobnie jak inne techniki przyznane przez Mangekyō Sharingan, oczy użytkownika, jak i fizyczne samopoczucie jest napięte podczas korzystania z Susanoo, ponieważ zużywa dużą ilość jego chakry. Sasuke opisał ją jako uczucie bólu w każdej komórce ciała, jak wyczerpywanie się chakry prawdopodobnie umieszczeniu stresu w komórkach, które produkują częściowo chakrę. Susanoo jest utworzone przez materializacji chakry użytkownika i jako tako może różnić się pomiędzy użytkownikami. Zaczyna się tworząc duży szkielet z tkanki mięśniowej wokół użytkownika. Nawet w stanie niedoskonałym, kości mogą działać jako pancerz dla użytkownika i jest on zdolny do regeneracji, o ile użytkownik ma energię do stracenia. Sasuke zauważył ogromne obciążenie utrzymania swojego Susanoo po użyciu go przez dłuższy czas, i wydawało się, że przyspieszyło to śmierć Itachiego z powodu choroby. Wersja Itachiego Wersja Itachiego została po raz pierwszy pokazana w postaci niekompletnego szkieletu, który był rekonstruowany po ocaleniu Itachiego z Kirin Sasuke. Jest w stanie przekształcić się w kompletnego humanoida ze skórą, zbroją i rzeczywistą twarzą. Jest w stanie zdobyć kolejne warstwy pancerza, który przypomina yamabushi. W końcowej fazie, Susanoo dzierży święte Lustro Yata (八 咫 镜, Yata no Kagami; Lustro Ośmiu Rozpiętości) jako tarczę w lewej ręce i legendarny Miecz Totsuka (十 拳 剣, Totsuka no Tsurugi; Miecz Dziesięciu Długich Rąk) w jego prawej ręce. Lustro jest uważane za jedno z trzech świętych skarbów i jest wyposażona we wszystkie przemiany natury, które może zmienić swoje właściwości w zależności od cech, które otrzymuje atak, dzięki czemu technika używana jest nieskuteczna. Miecz, rodzaj Miecz Kusanagi znany również jako Długi Miecz Sakegari (酒 刈 太 刀, Sakegari no Tachi; Długi Miecz Cięcia Wzglądu), jest osłonięte w pewnym słoju, znajdujący się w trzeciej ręce, wyrastającej z prawego przedramienia Susanoo. Jest to broń eteryczna z zaczarowanym ostrzem, będącym w stanie zapieczętować wszystko, i nikt nie byłby w stanie przebić pieczęci. Ofiary miecza są uwięzione w genjutsu, zwanym "światem pijanych snów " przez całą wieczność. Orochimaru szukał miecza i Zetsu powiedział, że on nigdy nie mógł go znaleźć, bo to w rzeczywistości nie ma formy fizycznej. Zetsu powiedział również, że Miecz Totsuka połączony z Lustrem Yaty w istocie sprawia, że Susanoo jest niezwyciężony, i za to został uznany za Burzliwego Boga Waleczności (勇武 の 荒神, Yūbu no Aragami). Wersja Sasuke Kiedy Sasuke po raz pierwszy został zaobserwowany stosując Susanoo, on był tylko w stanie oczywiście wyemitować Susanoo w postaci szkieletu. Choć była użyteczna jako obrona, IV Raikage okazuje się być w stanie przebić żebra lub nawet je ominąć i atakować Sasuke bezpośrednio; Piątej Mizukage również udało się stopić jej kości, poprzez Futton: Kōmu no Jutsu. W bitwie z Raikage i jego sojusznikami postępuje, gdyż Sasuke zaczyna dalszy rozwój Susanoo, przekształcając w duży szkielet z niektórymi mięśniami na to, które go ogarniają i daje więcej całkowicie dając mu rogi na głowie i trzy ręce, które mają po sześć palców na każdą. Na tym etapie, Susanoo może używać swoich pięści lub ostrz chakry do ataku, ale może nadal stanowić obronę dla Sasuke. Podczas walki z Danzō Shimurą, Sasuke jest w stanie zakończyć Susanoo, nadając mu demoniczny wygląd, złego humanoida, posiadającego łuk, która ma podwójne właściwości jako broń i tarcza. W tej formie, Susanoo może także powodować strzały chakry z prawej ręki, które mogą podróżować z taką prędkością, że unikanie ich jest prawie niemożliwe. Podczas walki z Kakashim Hatake i opętanym nienawiścią, Sasuke zyskuje Susanoo z warstwą zbroi, podobną do Itachiego, ale z poszarpanymi ostrymi zębami na całym ciele z kapturem i ze znacznie ciemniejszym i groźniejszym wyglądem. Kula w jego trzeciej ręce również zmienia w kolor w kolorze czarny jak smoła, a łuk w lewej ręce również ma inny kształt. Ta forma była postrzegana tylko na krótko, gdyż w momencie pogorszenia wzroku Sasuke spowodował jego zaniknięcie. Rozwój Susanoo u Sasuke jest zaznaczony intensywnym uczuciem nienawiści, kiedy jest rozgniewany słowami lub działaniami swoich przeciwników, Susanoo rośnie w siłę. Jego Susanoo jak odpowiednio zauważono o wiele ciemniejszy, zarówno w wyglądzie i składzie w porównaniu do Susanoo Itachiego. Karin również zauważyła, że chakra Sasuke stał się "ciemniejsza i zimniejsza" po użyciu tej techniki. Klatka Piersiowa Susanoo.png|Klatka piersiowa Susanoo. Susanoo Sasuke niekompletne.png|Susanoo w formie umieśnionej. Sasuke Susanoo.jpg|Kompletny Susanoo Sasuke. Susanoo Sasuke w rozdziale 484.jpeg|Susanoo Sasuke w finalnej formie. Wpływy *Podobnie jak inne umiejętności Mangekyō Sharingana, Susanoo został zaczerpnięty z mitologii japońskiej. Susanoo, bóg morza i burz, był bratem Amaterasu i Tsukuyomi, i Susanoo zrodzi się z Izanagi, podczas mycia nosa. *Miecz Totsuka jest mieczem używanym przez boga Susanoo do zabicia Ośmio-Głowego i Ośmio-Ogoniastego Węża, Yamata no Orochi, tak jak to zostało wykorzystane przez Susanoo Itachiego, by pokonać Orochimaru z jego Techniką Ośmiu Gałęzi (八 岐 の 術, Yamata no Jutsu). *Yata no Kagami (八 咫 镜, Lutro Ośmiu Rozpiętości) jest jednym z trzech Imperialnych Regalii Japonii (三種 の 神器, Sanshu no Jingi), wraz z Kusanagi no Tsurugi (草 薙 剑, Grass cięcia Sword) i Yasakani no Magatama (八尺 琼 曲 玉) naszyjnik Jewel. *Totsuka no Tsurugi (十 拳 剣, Miecz Dziesięciu Długich Rąk) jest mieczem używanym przez Izanagi, aby zabić swego nowo narodzonego syna, Kagu-Tsuchi, po jego narodzinach, gdy spalił swoją matkę, Izanami. Od krwi Totsuka no Tsurugi, narodziło się osiem nowych bogów Shinto. Ciekawostki *Przed zakończeniem Susanoo Sasuke, było widać go co najmniej dwa razy, raz gdy "nienawiść" Sasuke i chakra objawia się jako Susanoo przed zaatakowaniem samuraja i innym czasie, gdy przed jego całkowitym pojawieniem się, był prezentowany jako mroczna postać w genjutsu, w którym Sasuke umieścił C. *W tomie 51 na okładce, Susanoo Sasuke widać w tle, i okazuje się być niebieskofioletowy, w przeciwieństwie do bycia w ognistej czerwieni Itachiego. *Sasuke dzierżąc łuk uformowany przez Susanoo, posiada duże podobieństwo do Raideen Odważnego, jednego z wielu Yoshiyuki Tomino odniesień w serii (innym jest Gundam- pochodzenie nazwy jutsu od Kakuzu). *Miecz Totsuka używany przez Susanoo Itachiego jest uważany za "Miecz Kusanagi", choć zostało to powszechnie błędnie przetłumaczone, ponieważ jest idealnym przeciwieństwem Miecza Kusanagi. *Podczas walki Sasuke z Itachim bossem w Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2, Susanoo nie pojawiają się wokół Itachi, ale za nim, i jest bardziej pomarańczowe niż czerwone w anime. Jednak podczas jego przebudzenia, Susanoo pojawia się wokół niego w znacznie mniejszej formie. Kategoria:Techniki Kategoria:Ninjutsu Kategoria:Dōjutsu